A New Beginning
by Madam King
Summary: Danny William's cousin, Cleo, moves to Hawaii, seeking a new beginning after getting out of a bad relationship back in Jersey. She goes from badass lawyer to badass Five-0 officer. Will she get to start over? Or will her past come back to haunt her? Will love find her again in the shape of Navy Seal, Steve McGarrett? I don't own Hawaii Five-0. Rate M
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Hawaii. The ideal vacation spot for overworked CEOs looking to cheat on their wives with an exotic beauty and fed-up New Jersey lawyers. No, I am not a CEO looking to cheat on their wife. I am the fed-up New Jersey lawyer, and I am here to visit my cousin, Danny Williams. Danny moved to this lovely island several years ago to be near his beautiful daughter Grace, after his ex-wife relocated to be with her new husband. I tried to help Danny fight it, but she had some very powerful attorney's. I did get him visitation with Grace, and that was what he really wanted.

Before he met his partner, Steve McGarrett, he would complain about the "pineapple infested" island and state that he wanted to come home to New Jersey. I just laughed it off, because I knew he'd grow to love it.

Now, it is my turn to relocate to Hawaii. For a fresh start, of course. I am not running from anyone… I swear… Okay, I may have just gotten out of a bad relationship with an another attorney at my law office. That attorney happened to be the big bosses son, so you see my predicament. When I informed Danny of my situation, he bought my plane ticket and said that I was going to come stay with him in Hawaii.

He didn't leave room for negotiation, so I was packed and ready to go by the next morning. My mom and sisters were going to pack up my apartment and send the important items, which I labeled, and do what they want with the rest. My pops dropped me off at the airport, hugging me tight and telling me that he'd handle my ex. I cried and held him tighter.

He walked me as far as he could, before pulling me into another hug. He kissed my cheek and told that I was strong enough to handle this storm. I smiled at him, through my tears, and informed him that I loved him and I was strong because of him. The security guard had to usher me away from him.

I sat on the plane and listened to a podcast about criminals.

I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I remember was being shaken awake by a nice flight attendant, who informed me that it was time to deboard the plane. Sleepily, I grabbed my carry-on and got off the plane. It took me a minute to get my bags from the merry-go-round thing and find my way outside the airport.

It took me less time to find my cousin as he was parked in front of the entrance with a huge sign with my name on it. I grinned, yelling his name, "DANNY!"

He set the sign down and wrapped his arms around me. "Cleo!" I smiled, taking in his familiar/unfamiliar scent.

If you can't tell, Danny and I are super close. I didn't have any brother's growing up, so Danny took responsibility for me in High School. He was only a year ahead of me, but he still acted as if he was my protector. Not one of my high school boyfriends made it passed Danny, he'd make them wet themselves between 3rd period and lunch. He did allow my senior boyfriend take me to the prom before making him pee his pants.

I pulled away from Danny. "It is really great to see you." I smiled.

He reached down and grabbed my bags. "It is great to see you too, Cleo. Grace and Charlie can't wait to see ya."

After he put my bags in the trunk, we both hopped into his Mustang. Music started blaring as soon as he started the car. He panicked and turned off the radio. I looked at him and busted out laughing.

"You haven't changed, Danno. Still blaring obscure music." I giggled as he pulled away from the curb.

He glanced at me before returning his eyes to the road. "Don't judge. I don't always get to drive my own car."

I snapped my fingers. "That's right. Your hot partner, Steve, takes control when you ride together."

He glared at me. "You had to add the hot part."

I snorted and smirked at him. "He is still single, right?"

Danny's grip on the wheel tightened, turning his knuckles white. But he didn't say anything. In fact, the rest of the car ride was silent as I took in the passing scenery. When Danny put the car in park in front of his house, the door was thrown open and Grace raced out. I grinned, stepping out of the car.

She wrapped her arms around my waist as I wrapped mine around her shoulders. "Oh, Grace. I missed you so much."

She nodded against my chest. "I missed you too, Cleo." As ashe said that, I felt a little presence wrap themselves around my legs.

I glanced down and saw that Charlie had latched himself onto my leg. I smiled down at him, placing one hand on his head.

"Why is there a group hug going on? And why wasn't I invited?" A new, slightly sexy, voice asked from the doorway of Danny's home. I pulled away from the kids and saw a tall, dark-haired man leaning against the door frame.

"Steve, this is Cleo. She is my cousin, from Jersey." Danny answered, pulling my bags from the trunk.

I pulled away from the kids completely, allowing Charlie to grip my hand. "It is nice to finally meet you, Steve. Danny has told me all about you." I winked at him.

He chuckled. "Good things, I hope."

Danny rolled his eyes. "Never, Steve. I never say anything good about you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I laugh at the exchange between Danny and his partner. They were bickering back and forth, completely ignoring my presence. I took out my phone and took a picture of the two men as my stomach growled. I blushed and put my phone away.

"Um. Guys?" I whisper, trying to get them to stop talking. They ignored me. I looked down at Grace and Charlie, shaking my head. "Guys." Nothing. "GUYS!" I yell.

"What?!" They turned to look at us. I raised my eyebrows.

I shook my head. "I think it is time for lunch." I point to my stomach.

Danny blushed and smacked Steve. "See what you do? You make me forget to feed my cousin." I roll my eyes at them, because I know that they are going to start fighting again.

Steve gasped, "I did not! You are the one that likes to argue." _And there it is_. They start arguing again. Grace and I look at each other, and smile. I picked Charlie up and walked us into the house.

Grace led us to the kitchen. "Danno just went to the store, so the food is fresh." She sat at the counter.

I smiled at her, as I sat Charlie on the counter. "Awesome. I am gonna make us some lunch." I noticed that he had the ingredients for my signature burgers. I grin at the kids, "who wants my signature burgers?"

Both kids grinned and nodded their heads. "Yeah!" I grinned as I pulled out the ingredients for my burgers; the kids were bouncing up and down.

The front door opened, letting Danny and Steve's argument flood the house.

"Steve! She has only eaten airplane food for the last day! She needs real food, not Kamekona's!" Danny yelled, waving his hands around.

"I think she would like it!" Steve replied.

I turned away from the fridge. "I am cooking. You don't have buns, Danny. Can you go to the market and get some?" I ask, pulling a cutting board.

Danny just looked at me. "No, you are not cooking. You are a guest, which means I cook."

Grace got up from her spot and walked up to her dad. "Danno. Let her cook. She is going to make her signature burgers. I would rather have that than the meat loaf that you were going to make." I smirked at her confession.

Danny looked offended by her comment. "Are you saying that I am a bad cook?"

She shook her head. "No, Danno. I am just saying that she is better." I shook with laughter at her comment, making my way around the counter.

I rested my hands on her shoulders, "You heard her, Danny. She thinks that I am better than you!" I giggle as his face went red.

Danny turned and walked away. I giggled at him, getting back to my burgers. Grace took Charlie to the living room, leaving me alone with Steve. I heard him sit at the counter and felt him staring at the back of my head.

I chopped up the parmesan cheese. "If there is something you want to ask, go ahead and ask. I'm not shy, Steve."

I could tell that he was surprised by my comment. "How'd you know I wanted to ask you something?"

I put the knife down. "I'm a lawyer, Steve. Everyone assumes that I am just like Danny's brother, you know the criminal one, but I am not. My ex was like that, you know stealing from clients and the firm. He got into some debt with the mob and to pay them back, he did some shady deals." Steve gulped. "One night, he drugged my wine and let them have their way with me." A tear fell.

Steve stood up from the counter and made his way of to me. I put up my hand to stop him. "I don't need your pity, Steve. I got enough of that from Danny. I'm stronger now."

"I'm sorry."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I'm sorry." His masculine voice whispers, as if he is afraid of scaring me.

I looked at him. "Like I said Steve, I don't need your pity. Now, if you have any questions about me, feel free to ask." He was silent. "Unless you ran a background check on me."

He did not reply, making me chuckle. "So, you did run a background check on me." I put the hamburger into a mixing bowl, sprinkling in salt and pepper.

"I just needed to make sure that you weren't going to come here and make things messy for him." Steve said, trying to defend himself.

I shook my head. "I know, Steve. I love that Danny has people that care for him. In Jersey, Danny had our family and Rachel, until she left. If you have not noticed, Danny is a hard guy to love and it takes him a while to warm up to people. If it weren't for me, I don't think Danny would have been able to get close to anyone after Rachel left him."

"Danny is my best friend. Hell, he is my brother. I don't want anything to happen to him." Steve said.

I mixed in a tiny bit of red pepper. "I don't need you to explain. I get it. Danny and I are family. And our family is complicated." I stopped as little footsteps came pounding into the kitchen.

Charlie poked his head in. "Uncle Steve, Danno wants you."

Steve gave me a look and turned towards Charlie. "I will be right there bud." Charlie nodded and ran off.

I shook my head as he went to say something else. "Just go, Steve." I waved my knife at him to go.

He did as I said, walking out of the kitchen silently. I continued working on getting lunch ready.

 **A half hour later**

I had the grill on, letting the burgers cook nice and slow. Steve and the kids are inside watching TV, while I cooked and Danny went to get buns. I played some music from my phone, so that I wasn't cooking in silence.

I tried hard not to think about Jersey and the pain I left behind. It is hard to let go of past that was only pain.

 _I really hope it is better here._

 _ **~A/N~**_

 _ **Hey!**_

 _ **It has been awhile since I updated… But I got caught up in final term papers and exams and work. I graduate on Saturday! I am super excited.**_

 _ **I posted two chapters to make up for the slow post times. I hope you like them.**_

 _ **I want to say thank you to all of that have favorited and followed this story, y'all are awesome.**_

 _ **Shoppe69: Here is an update. Hope you like it! Thank you for the review, please do it again.**_

 _ **Farrahjohnson21: Here is the update that you requested! Thank you for the review, please do it again!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

I was flipping the last of the burgers, as Danny was pulling into his driveway. I looked over at him and smiled as he shot me an annoyed look.

"I can't believe that you have been here for all of three hours and you've already got my kids to turn against my cooking." He complained, setting the buns down on the little table next to the grill.

I giggle. "I haven't done anything to your kids, Danno."

He glared at me. "Liar. You got Grace to request your food, instead of allowing me to cook."

I shook my head, looking away from him. "Steve! Kids! Food is almost ready." Charlie squealed and ran off to the bathroom to clean up. I smirk at Danny. "He doesn't do that for you and Rachel, does he?"

He mocked me. "Shut up."

Ten minutes later, everyone was sitting in a circle on the grass. The kids were munching away at my burgers, smiling happily. Well, everyone but Danny. He looked grumpy, like usual, but he was still destroying the burgers I set in front of him. Steve just sat quietly, staring at his burger.

I looked over at him. "Are you okay, Steve? Is there something wrong with the burger?" I ask, feeling a little insecure about my burgers.

Steve didn't say anything. He just stared at the burger. Danny looked between us, noticing that I was starting to look upset. He reached over and hit Steve. "Hey, idiot. She asked you a question."

Steve jolted and looked around. "What?"

Danny shook his head. "Cleo asked you a question."

Steve looked at me. "What did you ask?"

I blushed and looked down. "I asked if you were okay and if there was something wrong with the burger."

Steve set his plate down. "Cleo. One, I am okay. Two, the burger is fantastic. I just got lost in all of the flavor. It is so good, I wish Danny could cook like this."

I blushed as Danny frowned. "Hey, I cook just fine! It is not my fault that she is a natural in the kitchen."

I smirked. "And Grams loved me more."

He stuck his tongue out at me. "She didn't love you more."

I laughed. "Yes, she did. That is why she left me, her recipes. All of them."

He gasped. "That is totally unfair!"

I took a bite of my burger. "Karma is a bitch. Maybe, you should have cooked with her more."

The kids looked at us then at each other, rolling their eyes. After that, everyone went back to eating in silence. In the end, both kids had two burgers and both men had three. I only had one, not really feeling as hungry as I thought I would.

The boys decided that since I cooked, that they would clean up. I took it upon myself to get Charlie ready for bed. I gave him his bath and tucked him into his racecar bed.

He smiled up at me, as I brushed his signature blond curls. "I am glad that you are here, Cousin Cleo."

I leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Yeah, me too."


	5. AUTHORS NOTE

AUTHOR'S NOTE

HEY GUYS!

I HAVEN'T UPLOADED IN AWHILE. I JUST HAVEN'T HAD A LOT OF MOTIVATION. I GOT A CHANCE TO UPDATE FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN, BUT I DON'T KNOW WHEN I WILL BE UPLOAD AGAIN. I AM HAVING MAJPR SURGERY TOMORROW AND WILL BE ON SOME SERIOUS PAIN MEDS.

I AM SORRY THAT I AM TERRIBLE AT UPDATING THESE STORIES. I WISH I WAS BETTER, BUT I HAVE BEEN DEALING WITH A LOT. AT FIRST IT WAS SCHOOL AND WORK, BUT NOW I HAVE HAD TO FOCUS ON THE FACT THAT I HAVE CANCER. THAT IS WHY I AM HAVING SURGERY.

I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN, BUT IVE GOT TO FOCUS ON HEALING. I AM REALLY SORRY GUYS!

G-V PRINCESS


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I turned off Charlie's light as I shut his door, smiling as I heard his soft snores. Moving towards the kitchen, I could hear Danny and Steve talking.

"Steven, I am not going to tell you how to win my cousin." Danny grunted, taking a sip of his beer.

"Why not?" He whined, sitting his down on the counter. "I'm a good guy."

Danny snorted. "Good, yes, but also dangerous. My cuz doesn't need that right now. She is going through a bad divorce."

I sighed, knowing that it was time that I interrupted them. "Actually, Danno, it is more like running away from domestic violence." Both men jumped at my voice, causing me to giggle.

"Cleo!" They yelled, looking surprised to see me.

I crossed my arms as I lean against the doorframe, "Danny, what have I told you about making my love life decisions?"

He looked down in shame, "To not."

I nodded. "You are correct. And what have I said would happen if you did?" I took a step towards him.

He crossed his legs, trying to protect his manhood. "That you would kick me in the balls." He mumbled.

I grinned, giggling at his childish reply. "Yup. So, Danno, are you gonna continue to interfere with my love life?"

He shook his head, muttering something about going to check on Grace. He scurried out of the room, leaving Steve and I to talk. I walked up to the island, pulling out one of the chairs to sit down. I reached across the counter and stole Steve's beer, taking a long drink from it.

"So, you want to ask me out." I teased, sitting the empty bottle on the counter.

Surprisingly, Steve blushed. "Yeah, about that. I do wanna ask you out, but I don't want to push you into something that you aren't ready for." He walked around the island to stand in front of me.

I reached forward, grabbing his hand. "Steve, I've been ready to find someone new for a long time. I was over my ex long before I decided to get leave him."

Furrowing his brows, Steve gripped my hand. "Why did you stay with him?"

I bit my lip, trying to decide if I should tell him the true. "I'll tell you, but only if you don't tell Danny. He'd flip out." Steve nodded, signaling me to continue. "I was pregnant. Only a few weeks along, but still carrying his child. His dad found out, told me that I had to stay or else he'd cut the baby out of me."

Steve frowned, well more like scowled. "And you didn't tell anyone or even Danny?"

I shook my head. "No, I couldn't. He said that he'd kill everyone of importance to me. Danny, his kids, and my folks. I couldn't let that happen, so I stayed."

We were both silent for a moment. Steve seemed to be lost in his thoughts, trying to process what I was telling him. "Where is the kid?" His voice was strained.

I froze. "Yeah, Cleo, where is the kid?" I turned around, seeing Danny and Grace standing in the doorway.

My shoulders tensed, and I looked away from them. "I had a miscarriage." I blinked, trying to keep the tears back. "Two months later, while I was in the middle of court. I was given a big child custody case between these two big shot CEOs, and I was working all kinds of crazy hours. I was putting a lot of stress on my body, I thought that I was just cramping because I hadn't eaten. But I was wrong. I collapsed while questioning my clients nanny. I woke up alone in the hospital with a note from my father-in-law that said, 'try better next time- x'."

I took a breath, letting a tear fall. Grace ran over and hugged me. "I'm sorry, Cleo." She mumbled into my chest.

I hugged her back, "It's okay, Grace. Two weeks later, I left my job at the firm and my husband. I stayed at a friend's beach house until I got in contact with Danny about moving out here."

Danny stepped up to me and Grace. "Why didn't you tell me?"

I just shook my head, "I didn't know how and felt bad."

He cupped my cheek to make me look at him. "Felt bad about what?"

I gulped. "I felt bad for being happy that I lost the baby. I didn't want to raise a child with that man and his mobster family."

"Cleo, it is normal to not want to bring a child into a negative and dangerous environment." Steve said, moving to stand on the other side of Grace. "My pops sent me and my sister away after my mother was killed. He wanted to protect us from someone coming to hurt us. You protected your unborn child, even if it was unintentional."

Grace looked up at me. "Uncle Steve is right, Cleo. It is alright." She tightened her hold on me.

I smiled softly at the three of them. "Thank you for your support and acceptance."

We all hugged. For like a second before Danny freaked out and backed away.

"Okay! That is enough." Danny straightened up. "I'm gonna get ready for bed." He turned to look at Grace. "You should as well. You got school in the morning." Then he turned to me and Steve. "Cleo, can you show Steve out?"

I nodded, curious as to why Steve needed showing out. "Sure, Danno."

I held out my hand for Steve to take. Steve nodded to Grace and Danny, before taking my hand. I led him outside to his truck. "So, tonight was interesting."

He unlocked his truck, only to turn and look at me. "Yeah, you haven't even been here a full day and I think I've learned a lot of personal details about your life."

I smiled softly at him. "I find you easy to talk to, Steve."

He stepped closer to me, resting his hands on my waist. "I don't know what it is about you, Cleo, but I can't help but want to get to know you."

I looked up at him with a lopsided grin. "Well, why don't you take me out and get to know me?"

He smirked, "I'd like that."

" _Me too."_


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

" _Me too."_ I blushed, looking away from him. _You can totally tell that I haven't been treated this well in a long time._ I thought.

He lifted my chin, so that I was looking into his eyes. "I don't want you to be embarrassed. I know that we need to start out slow. So, I think that it would be a good idea to start out as friends- you know to test the waters." There was a sincere tone in his voice that made me want to melt, but there was also a underling firm tone that made me feel safe.

I nodded slowly, trying to process everything that was going on. "You are something else, Steve."

He grinned, returning to the slightly egotistical version of himself that Danny told me so much about. "Well, I do try." He puffed up his chest.

I scoffed, pushing him away from me, so that I could stand up. "Okay, that's enough. I think that it is time for you to go. You have work in the morning and I have to look for a new job."

Taking a step back, Steve nodded in understanding. "You are right."

Heading towards the door, I replied "I always am, you'll get used to it."

He laughed but didn't say anything back. I stood in front of the door, looking at the mirror Danny had up on the wall. I could already tell that being in Hawaii was gonna be good for me. My eyes looked a little brighter and I could see a little bit of my old self returning. _It is gonna take more than 24 hours here to turn back the clock, Cleo. Don't kid yourself._ The voice in my head stated, kind of sounding like my ex. Sighing, I looked away from the mirror.

"Okay, I think that I have everything." Steve masculine voice called from the living room, causing me to look that way. Steve had his shirt lifted, placing his gun back on his pants. I bit my lip, trying to keep my eyes away from the little happy trail that was out for display.

"Well, if you don't, Danny can always bring it to you tomorrow." I said, leaning against the doorway.

He rolled his eyes at me. "Danny wouldn't bring it to me. He'd leave it here and tell me to come get it. He'd also can me a forgetful idiot."

I nodded in agreement. And before I could reply, Danny's slightly muffled voice rang out from his room. "He isn't wrong, Cleo. Now, go home Steve."

Steve and I laughed. "I'm going, Danno. See ya tomorrow."

" _Leave_!"

Steve sighed, looking at me. "I guess I should go."

I moved away from the doorway, only to block the front door. "Do you really have to?" I giggled.

He nodded, faking a pouty face. "Yeah, don't want Danno to come and shoot me for interrupting his ' _beauty sleep'_ "

I bit my lip to stop that giggle that was fighting to get out of my chest. "Yeah, Danny needs all of the beauty sleep he can get." I said loudly, making sure Danny could hear me.

" _I heard that Cleopatra!"_

"That was the point, Daniel!" I yelled back.

Steve laughed as he stepped out the door. "Goodnight, Cleo."

I smiled at him. "Goodnight, Steve."

He turned and walked down the path towards his truck. I shut the door, leaning against it. The fluttering in my stomach made me feel like I was in high school again. _It is too soon to be feeling like this. Cleo. He could hurt you just like_ him. _You shouldn't be doing this._ The voice said, making me really think about what I was feeling.

"Maybe I shouldn't be doing this after all." I muttered to myself as I locked the door. I shook my head, making my way back to the kitchen.

~An hour later~

I was finally making it to my room after cleaning the kitchen and taking a shower. I yawned as I pulled my hair back into a messy bun. After pulling the blanket back, I reached into my carry-on and pulled out my new laptop. I brought up my "undercover" Facebook account and searched my ex's page. I grimaced as I read his recent post.

It was a picture from three months ago, while I was still pregnant. The caption said:

" _For those of you who've been asking about my wife, she's gone missing. She was last seen a month and a half ago leaving our home to go to the store. She was seen driving into the parking lot of Food Bazaar to get food for dinner. She was wear a black designer jeans and white sweater with black flats. She has long blonde hair and green eyes. She has an old surgical scar on her left arm from a childhood accident. If you've seen her or have any information on her whereabouts, please contact the police or my family's law firm at (609) 424-5890_ **(A/N not a real number, please don't actually call it. Or do and tell me if someone picks up.)** _My family is offering a reward of $150,000 for any information that leads to the return of my wife._

 _Thank you all for your concern, it is very much appreciated._

 _Jeremy DeLuca_

There was hundreds comments on the post, most of them were saying that 'wished for my quick return and to contact them if he needed anything'. There was a few comments from random women that stated that they would be there for him if he needed to be "comforted". I rolled my eyes at their comments, knowing that he'd jump at the chance to be comforted by those women.

I continued to look through the comments and I noticed that there were a few people that asked if I had just left him and if he had contacted my family. He hadn't replied to any of the comments, but he had with all of the other ones. I rolled my eyes again, knowing that he wasn't interested in finding me because he loved me. He only wanted to find me, because he thought of me as his property. I sighed in relief, because I thankful to not have talked about Danny and how he lives in Hawaii.

Glaring at the screen, I logged out of the account and slammed the computer shut. I set it aside and snuggled into the covers, hoping that I will be able to sleep tonight.


End file.
